Part 6  Chuck Revisited
by SupernaturalDeanFreak
Summary: There are certain moments of the Winchester's history that they are reluctant to return to, but what happens when they're forced to go back to deal with the problems of their past?


Dean had been dreading the day that Chuck came up in conversation and today just happened to be that day. If he was honest, he couldn't stand the man. Dean knew that it wasn't Chuck's fault that he was able to see what was going to happened to him and his brother, even before it actually happened, but what really pissed Dean off was that Chuck was writing books about their life and living off the profits, even after he found out that what he was writing was real-life he had still kept publishing. Dean had hoped to never hear from the son of a bitch ever again, because if presented with an opportunity Dean would be more than happy to do some rearranging of Chuck's facial features. And anything involving Chuck was usually closely followed by Becky who, for obvious reasons, Dean couldn't stand either. So when Chloe looked up from her laptop one day and asked,

"Who's Chuck?" Dean sighed and dropped his head into his hands, cursing under his breath. Thankfully Sam spoke before Dean had to say anything.

"A guy we knew a few years ago, why'd you ask?" Chloe was looking down at her laptop again and frowning.

"A guy who writes books?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied slowly looking at Dean, who still hadn't raised his head.

"A guy who writes books about a Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Shit." Dean muttered, this time loud enough for him to be heard.

"Uhh, yeah. About us." Sam looked between Chloe and Dean. He wanted to talk about it about as much as Dean did but Chloe should know. She was still frowning.

"I don't understand." Chloe said, gauging Dean's reaction and wondering what could possibly have happened for Dean to get so angry just at the mention of a name. Sam took a deep breath and started explaining.

Chloe was used to weird, but this was taking it to a whole new level. This Chuck guy was a prophet and he knew pretty much every little detail of Sam and Dean's life from the moment their mother had died. She understood why Dean was so pissed though, who wouldn't be if somebody else was making money out of the shit that had happened to you? And then there was Becky. Well she was a whole different world of weird. Chloe had been so engrossed in Sam's story she had almost forgotten why she had asked in the first place.

"I've had an email from Andy, you know, Andy from the bar. He says that Chuck has been in there a couple of times looking for you and that it sounds pretty serious. Andy says that Chuck is staying in the motel next to the bar and wants us to head up there as soon as we can." Dean sighed loudly.

"I'm fairly certain I do not want to hear whatever he's got to say."

"Me either, but I think we should head on up there and hear him out." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes,

"Of course you do." he replied.

"Hang on," Something had just occurred to Chloe, "How would he know to go to Andy's to look for you."

"He's a prophet, remember?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock." Chloe retorted, "Ok then, if he knows everything about you guys, then how come he didn't already know where to find you instead of going to Andy's to find out?" Dean was frowning at her, but Sam nodded.

"You're right, there's something off about this." Sam replied. Dean reluctantly got to his feet, picked up the keys to the Impala and said,

"Well there's only one way to find out. Come on."

Several hours later, Dean pulled into the car park of Andy's bar. Sam had spent most of the journey staring either at his laptop or out of the window, trying to think of any possible reason for Chuck to need to see them so desperately. Chloe, on the other hand, had been asleep on the back seat almost the whole time. She was anxious about going back to the place she had once lived and worked, Dean had seen it in her eyes before they left and he could see it again as they walked towards the entrance of Andy's Bar from the way she uncharacteristically gripped his hand tightly.

The bar was quieter than Chloe remembered it being, as they entered she had quickly glanced around and let out a huge sigh of relief when she didn't see Andy anywhere and released her iron grip on Dean's hand, but still stayed close to him. She felt like a frightened child and she didn't even know why. Chloe had no idea what Chuck looked like so she followed Sam towards the bar where there was a man sitting on a stool at the far end with a very pretty blonde girl in the seat next to him. Sam had sat down on the stool next to the man Chloe assumed was Chuck, and then Dean followed suit sitting next to Sam, the girls eyes widened.

"This is Chuck." Sam said to Chloe, pointing at Chuck. Chloe nodded and smiled towards him.

"Hi, I'm…" Chloe began but was interrupted by Chuck,

"Chloe, I know."

"Of course you do." Dean muttered sourly. Chloe was starting to wish she'd waited in the car, awkward didn't even begin to describe the atmosphere between this odd little group and it was obvious Dean wasn't going to make this easy for Chuck. However, the girl next to Chuck didn't seem to notice the hostility aimed in her general direction, or maybe she just didn't care, Chloe wasn't sure, but she was pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement in her seat and occasionally elbowing Chuck until he paid attention to her.

"Oh, um… this is my sister, Mel." Chuck introduced them, but she obviously already knew who they were. She held out her hand to Sam, who quickly shook it, smiling maybe a little too warmly for a girl he had only met 5 seconds ago, then Dean, who ignored her and finally Chloe who also shook her hand smiling kindly. Chloe was just about to apologise for Dean's behaviour but Mel launched into her own nervous monologue.

"It's so nice to meet you all! I have always been a massive fan of Chuck's books, so when he told me that the Winchesters aren't just fictional characters I have been bugging him every day to let me meet you. Wow, you're even better looking in real life than I could have ever imagined. I'm sorry, I talk when I'm nervous and I'm really really nervous right now, I mean, who wouldn't be when they get to meet the people whose life story has kept you captivated for the last god knows how many years…" She stopped as suddenly as she had begun, both Sam and Dean were staring at her, wide-eyed, and maybe a little scared in Dean's case, but Chloe just smiled because she knew exactly what Mel meant, Chloe may not have got to know them by reading their life-story but she sure knew about the nerves when finally meeting the legends that are Sam and Dean Winchester.

"So," Sam said, when he'd finally recovered his ability to speak, "Was there something important that you brought us here for?"

"Umm, yeah." Chuck looked over at his sister, "Could we have a few minutes to talk in private?" He asked her, making Chloe wonder how much Mel actually knew about Chuck's involvement with the Winchesters. Mel's excited expression suddenly changed to one of rejection and on impulse, Chloe said,

"Come on Mel, let's go and grab a table over there and I'll buy you a drink." Mel grinned again and jumped up out of her seat, Chloe got up and as she turned to slip Dean's wallet out of his jacket pocket, causing him to frown up at her so she winked at him and walked away. He rolled his eyes in response but didn't say anything.

As soon as Mel was out of earshot Dean turned to Chuck,

"So are you gonna tell us why you dragged us here? It had better be more important than meeting your sister."

"It is." Chuck said nervously, "It is more important." But he seemed reluctant to expand on that point.

"Well?" Dean asked becoming increasingly impatient with Chuck's inability to get to the point.

"I think," Chuck stammered, "I think I've seen my last vision." Dean rolled his eyes, again.

"Isn't that the general idea? You're supposed to see your visions." Dean shot back. Sam sighed,

"Not helping Dean!" Sam said. He knew all Dean wanted was for Chuck to get to the point but he didn't realise that all his sniping and complaining was just drawing out the process.

"What do you mean Chuck?" Sam encouraged.

"I'm fairly sure my last vision was the last I will ever see. I saw myself dying… Or being killed. I'm not sure which. It seemed like there was somebody else there but I couldn't see them. As soon as it was over I just had this feeling that I should call you guys, I can't even explain why because if this is my fate then what can I do?" Chuck stared down into his beer glass as he spoke apparently resigned to his untimely demise.

"But don't you have an archangel on your shoulder protecting you?" Dean asked, seeming more interested now he knew why he was there.

"Guess not." Chuck shrugged. Sam looked thoughtful, he was far from being Chuck's biggest fan but he couldn't stand by a let a (relatively) innocent man die.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Sam reassured him.

"We will?" Dean asked, "I mean, no offense Chuck, but it seems like a done deal to me. When have we ever been able to change what happens in his visions?" He asked Sam. Sam shrugged,

"I know man but we've gotta at least try, right?" Dean didn't reply.

A couple of hours later, Sam, Dean and Chloe had checked into a motel, and were brainstorming ideas to help Chuck. Ever since they got back they had been trying to contact Cas, but he was yet to make an appearance.

"Call him again." Sam said looking up from the book he was flicking through.

"Why's it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. Dude's busy…" Dean whirled around as Cas suddenly appeared right behind Dean, "Dude get out of my ass!"

"I was never in your…" He stopped and frowned, "Is anyone else getting a really strong feeling of deja vu?" Sam and Chloe laughed loudly, while Dean just frowned and got straight to the point.

"What do you know about what's going on with Chuck these days." He asked.

"Chuck seems to have outlived his usefulness." Cas replied frankly. Chloe wheeled around to face Cas with a horrified expression on her face.

"So you're just gonna kill him?" She asked.

"It won't be me doing it." Chloe raised her eyebrows in response, prompting Cas to change his approach,

"He knows too much."

"So what, are you just gonna kill us too when you're finished with us?" Chloe yelled. Dean stepped up next to her and put his arms around her waist, his gaze firmly on Cas.

"No, of course not, how could you even think that?" Cas looked genuinely hurt by Chloe's words, "But Chuck is different." He continued. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam, who had been quiet thus far stood up and exclaimed,

"So you're saying there is nothing that you can do? I mean, what exactly can he do that he hasn't already. Have you even considered what that would do to his sister?" Sam was suddenly angry, shocking Dean who raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Come on Cas, there has got to be something you can do?" Dean asked, surprising Chloe by his sudden change of heart. This is what she loved about Dean, she knew that Chuck had been a dick to them in the past but despite all that Dean still wanted to help him. Cas shrugged,

"Let me see what I can do. No guarantees though." And then he disappeared.

"He can be amazingly heartless sometimes." Sam stated shaking his head as he opened his laptop and started typing.

It was a couple of hours before Cas reappeared with a suggestion that could solve their problem, sort of. He'd spoken with 'the powers that be' and they had agreed on a compromise, Chuck could be allowed to live but Cas would have to alter his memory to make him forget that the brothers he had written about in his novels were real, and he would go back to his life before the Winchesters had turned up on his doorstep, just without the visions. Cas neglected to mention anything about Mel, who knew the secret too, but they all knew that the same would have to happen to her.

"Are you going to warn them first?" Sam asked Cas.

"I see no reason to, it will purely be delaying the inevitable." Cas replied.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Sam yelled, "You cannot just erase their memories and not at least tell them first." Cas was unfazed by Sam's outburst but Dean and Chloe's eyes widened.

"Cas, let us talk to them and then you can go in and do your thing, but just give us a few hours, okay?" Chloe said rationally. Cas nodded and then just vanished.

"Son of a bitch." Sam yelled, throwing the book he had in his hand across the room.

Sam, Dean and Chloe arranged to meet Chuck and Mel back at Andy's bar, and they'd chosen a booth in a quiet corner where Chloe assured them that they wouldn't be disturbed. It was left to Dean and Chloe to explain what would happen from here because Sam was too angry to be impartial. Mel's face got more and more panicked the more the reality of what would happen to her sunk in. It eventually became too much for her and she suddenly got up and bolted for the door. In an instant Sam was up off the seat and chasing after her, finding her leaning against the wall outside, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. Sam went to her and without hesitation put his strong arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "I won't let Cas hurt you." Mel continued to cry into Sam's shirt, and he stayed there with his arms around her until she calmed down.

"Walk with me?" He asked and Mel nodded. "I'm really sorry about this and if I could do anything to stop it I would." He said, his voice filled with anger and regret.

"It's okay," Mel replied quietly, "I mean, it's better than the alternative, right?"

"I still don't think it's right though. It's not your fault. Or Chuck's. I just wish there was something I could do!"

"Seriously Sam, it's okay. It sounds like you've already done more than enough for us. I should be thanking you." Mel reassured him. She suddenly stopped walking and it was a few seconds before Sam noticed and wheeled around to see why she had stopped. He walked back to her,

"What's wrong?" He asked, and when she didn't say anything, he continued, "It's okay to admit you're scared you know."

"I'm not scared." Mel said quietly, "but there is something I wanted to do first." Sam frowned, which made Mel smile. She stepped towards him and reached up on her toes, kissing him softly. He quickly responded, kissing her back hard.

Mel pulled away before Sam was ready to let her go, but she was smiling now, all her tears had gone and she took his hand and tugging him along beside her as she headed back to Chuck feeling more than ready to face the next chapter of her life.


End file.
